


3

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Chelsea could count on almost two hands the amount of times she accidentally walked in on Raven and Devon.
Relationships: Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels, Raven Baxter/Devon Carter
Kudos: 17





	3

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to explain myself... not that I even could.

Chelsea could count on almost two hands the amount of times she accidentally walked in on Raven and Devon.

When they first started dating, it was innocent. She walked through the front door and found them sitting together on the couch, watching a movie or tv. Right before Devon moved to Seattle, she walked in to the living room to find them whispering and sharing small little pecks on the mouth. Then their junior prom came around and Chelsea watched her best friend run herself crazy trying to find her "mystery date". When it turned out to be Devon, Chelsea saw something shift in their relationship. Devon started to visit more often and even though Raven would date other guys occasionally, Chelsea only truly saw her light up with Devon.  
  
Since he visited randomly, Chelsea was never aware if he would be there or not when she dropped by. She walked through the front door one time to find them on the couch, Devon's hands around her waist and Raven's fingers running through his hair, their tongues battling between deep kisses. They were 17, Chelsea had boyfriends before, she knew what teenagers did, but for some reason she didn't expect to see Raven and Devon blatantly making out on the couch in her living room where her impressionable younger brother could walk in at any moment. They seemed to wise up after that because Chelsea never walked in on them in the living room again.  
  
On one Saturday afternoon, she walked into the Baxter home to find the living room and kitchen empty. She made her way upstairs to Raven's room and opened the unusually closed door to find Raven and Devon on top of her bed. Devon's hands and mouth were making friends with Raven's neck and breasts while she mewled and whined happily beneath him, sounds Chelsea never heard from her best friend. She tried not to stare at Raven's exposed chest while they scrambled to right their clothes and her face turned a deep red when she noticed Devon's obvious bulge in his jeans. Apologies were quickly exchanged and instead of Chelsea being kicked out, Devon offered they all hang out together.  
  
It was a long time before she walked in on them again. Raven had moved her room to the basement and, learning her lesson from last time, Chelsea called out to her friend the second she walked through the door. She didn't hear a response one day and as she began making her way down the steps, worry began to settle in her gut. Raven usually responded by the time she reached the bottom step. Chelsea cautiously opened the decorated door and stepped into the room, her eyes searching and quickly finding Raven.  
  
And Devon.  
  
Beneath her.  
  
As she rode him.  
  
Chelsea's jaw dropped and she froze, her eyes glued to the sight of her best friend having sex with her boyfriend. The pillows that were normally at the head of the bed were now at the foot, Devon's head lying on one of them. Raven's eyes were closed and her face was screwed up in concentration, her mouth open as she panted. She gyrated back and forth against Devon, her hands on his chest to steady herself while Devon's hands were on her hips, his fingers digging deep into her flesh. Chelsea's body flushed with arousal rather than embarrassment. She knew she should have backed out and closed the door so they didn't notice her, but she physically and mentally could not force herself to move from the spot. Eventually, Raven opened her eyes and their gazes immediately locked. She didn't even falter in her movements; if anything, she began moving faster and a sly grin spread across her lips. 

"Baby," she gasped, never taking her eyes off of Chelsea. Devon grunted and she stopped her fast pace, switching to a slower one so she was just grinding down on him sensually. "Remember that fantasy we have talked about?"

"Mmm, yeah?" Devon groaned, one of his hands spreading across her stomach and up to her breast, his fingers tweaking a puckered nipple.

Raven's eyelids fluttered and she bit her lip from the pleasure, but her eyes stayed glued on her best friend. "Looks like it's finally going to come true."

Devon looked at her in confusion before he turned his head where he saw she was staring and smiled. "Looks like it is."

Chelsea swallowed loudly, still unable to move, her eyes now flicking back and forth between Raven and Devon. "I, uhh, I didn't mean to-"

"Come here, Chels," Raven said, stopping her movements as she held her hand out to her friend. Devon made a noise of complaint beneath her and Raven swatted at his chest, shutting him up. "It's okay, sweetie," she added, seeing the redhead's hesitation. 

Chelsea slowly pushed the door closed behind her and began to shuffle down the steps toward the bed at the back of the room. She grabbed Raven's hand and the brunette smiled warmly. "Rae, I don't know if-"

"Chels, do you trust me?"

She blinked and licked her lips, her fingers squeezing Raven's in a tight grip. "Yes."

Raven moved off of Devon and sat on the edge of the bed right in front of Chelsea, looking up into her brown eyes. She brought her hands to front of Chelsea's button down shirt and began unbuttoning it as she spoke. "For a few years now, you've been walking in on Devon and I when we're together." She held her hand up when she saw Chelsea open her mouth to apologize. "It's okay. We know it's accidental. And while at first, it was annoying, recently we've been looking at it in a different light." The shirt was completely unbuttoned and she pushed it down her pale arms until it fell to the floor. Raven gazed up for permission as her fingers lingered at the front clasp on Chelsea's bra. The redhead nodded, watching Raven's every move and hanging on her every word. "We started to find the thrill of almost getting caught. And not just caught by anyone. Only you." The bra fell to the floor and Chelsea's rosy pink nipples hardened at the sudden cool air, making Raven lick her lips hungrily.

"Why?" Chelsea couldn't help but asking.

Raven grinned and placed a kiss on her sternum, her hands trailing up her arms and into her hair, pulling her down so their lips brushed. "Because we always hoped that one day, you'd join us."

Their lips connected for the first time, Raven's tongue almost immediately gaining access to Chelsea's wanting mouth. Chelsea's hands gripped Raven's dark locks and Raven groaned, her nails lightly scratching down her alabaster back. She moved her hands to the button of Chelsea's jeans, undoing it along with the zipper and they both parted their mouths to push the jeans and her underwear down and off her body. She lifted her knee on to the mattress and straddled Raven's lap, their mouths finding each other again. Raven grabbed Chelsea's ass and Chelsea pressed their upper bodies together, moaning into the kiss when their nipples brushed. 

"Shit," Devon gasped, watching the women intently from where he still lay in the middle of the bed.

At the sound of her boyfriend's voice, Raven pulled away from the kiss and looked over her shoulder with a wicked grin. She started to shift back on the bed, bringing Chelsea with her and then she lay down so Chelsea and Devon were on either side of her. Devon's mouth latched on to one of her nipples and Chelsea followed suite, her tongue laving at the neglected breast. Raven gasped, feeling Devon's fingers between her legs, manipulating her soaked folds and pinching her swollen clit. Chelsea moved partially on top of her, her thigh between her legs and Raven lifted her leg until she came into contact with wet heat. 

Chelsea moaned as she sucked on Raven's breast and grinded down against Raven's thigh, seeking that sweet friction that sent tingles all over her body. She felt Raven suddenly stiffen beneath her and she lifted her head just in time to see Raven's back bow and her mouth shout expletives as she came. Devon's fingers were flicking furiously back and forth between her legs and Chelsea watched in amazement as Raven seemed to come over and over again. He only stopped when the designer started to push him away, her body convulsing almost uncontrollably. The sheets were wet beneath her and Chelsea licked her lips, suddenly wanting a taste of her best friend. She got between her legs and dipped her head down, her tongue stroking roughly up Raven's slit, causing the girl to scream out. Devon quickly covered his girlfriend's mouth with his own, stifling her loud exclamations while Chelsea went down on her.

Chelsea didn't stop until she felt Raven come again, her juices spilling onto her tongue. She finally pulled away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, watching as Devon caressed Raven's face and placed loving kisses on her mouth. Raven let out pleasure-filled sobs, her body completely overstimulated. Chelsea pushed Devon out of the way and replaced his mouth with hers, letting Raven taste herself on her tongue. A fire lit inside of her best friend again and Chelsea suddenly found herself on her back, Raven's hands traveling down her body and between her legs. It was the redhead's turn to cry out when she felt two fingers push into her, her back arching in pleasure. Raven's kisses traveled down her throat and to her breasts, her tongue licking and lips sucking on Chelsea's pale flesh. 

"Rae?"

Chelsea opened her eyes to see Devon on his knees behind Raven, his hands on her hips and his eyes pleading. Raven lifted her mouth and looked over her shoulder at Devon, her fingers still moving inside of Chelsea. Realizing what Devon was asking, Raven pulled her hand away from Chelsea who couldn't help but groan in protest. She got on her knees, muttering "Go ahead, baby," to Devon before she lowered her head down, her eyes filled with lust. Chelsea shivered in anticipation and spread her legs further apart as Raven brought her mouth closer to her center. Right before Raven could close the distance between them, she let out a sharp gasp and her eyes glazed over, her mouth dropping open. Devon was moaning behind her and it was at that moment that Chelsea realized Devon had just pushed back into Raven for the first time since she interrupted them. It took a few moments, but once a rhythm was set, Raven brought her mouth to Chelsea's aching pussy. She closed her lips around Chelsea's clit and sucked hard, her tongue flicking back and forth rapidly. 

Chelsea bucked her hips and squeezed her own breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples as she watched Raven eat her out while Devon pounded her from behind. Raven hummed against her when Devon stroked a certain part inside of her and it only amplified the pleasure that was already coursing through Chelsea's body. She gasped and felt her orgasm quickly approach, but she held off, wanting to come with Raven. From the sounds her best friend was making, she knew it wouldn't be long as Devon doubled his efforts, the sound of his and Raven's bodies smacking together echoing in the room. Chelsea bit her lip and the tingling sensation in her groin shot through the rest of her body when Raven pushed her tongue inside of her roughly. She cried out and rode the waves of her orgasm on Raven's tongue. As the pleasure started to subside, she looked down to see Raven stop licking at her and turn her head to bite her leg as she came as well. The pain mixed with the pleasure and Chelsea reveled in the fact that she would have a bruise as a reminder of what she experienced tonight.

Devon slowed down his thrusts and grunted as he came, Raven's walls clamping down around his cock pushing him over the edge. He eased himself out of her, knowing she was probably sore from the hard pounding and collapsed on the mattress beside Chelsea. Raven rolled over in between them and they all lay panting, staring at the ceiling for a long few minutes, trying to calm down. It surprisingly was a comfortable silence, something that none of them expected. The entire evening was nothing that Chelsea expected, but she knew she would remember it for the rest of her life. 

"Damn," Devon spoke first. "I knew my life would become way more interesting when I started dating you, Rae."

Both girls snorted in laughter and looked at him as he lay there with a completely satisfied expression on his face. 

"So?" Chelsea asked, lifting herself up on her elbow to look down at Raven. "Fantasy fulfilled?" She watched as Raven and Devon shared a glance and felt her heart race once again at the devilish smirk that crossed her best friend's lips.

The designer rolled over on top of her and planted a tantalizing kiss upon her swollen lips. "Almost. There's a few more things if you're up for it?"

Chelsea contemplated it for one a short moment, her body already throbbing with desire again. She lifted her head and captured Raven's lips. "Bring it on."

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN, THE DIALOGUE IN THIS SUCKS, I KNOW. I had no way to end it and barely a way to start it. Hopefully, the juicy bits in the middle make up for that.


End file.
